The Dark Twins
by 1LuvDragonQueen
Summary: This one of many stories about some of my OCs and the way that they survive in this world. There may be romance, and there will be a lot of drama. Hopefully, with the help of Princess Luna, these two Alicorns can simply live again without their dark pasts pulling them under... Rated T for some alcohol references and some other questionable stuff.


Prologue:

This story is about two siblings known as the Dark Twins. They are called this not because of who they are, but because of their dark pasts. To understand their story, we have to go back to the story of their past.

The Legend goes as follows:

_ Long ago, when the world was first created by The Great Pony, he placed Alicorns in charge of all of the important aspects of life. There was one for every season, one for the planets, and one for space. There were also those who were posted as guardians and keepers of the underworld. Two siblings, orphans in their own way, were placed there not too far before Celestia's parents bid Equestria farewell. They were twins, not more than a few moons old, but already intelligent enough to fulfill their duty. The male, General Confusion, was in charge of weighing a pony's sins to see what kind of afterlife they deserved. He had frightening eyes that burned into your soul and a fierce superiority complex when it came to normal ponies. His sister, Inferniegh Maelstrom, was quite innocent, but also very good at doling out punishments to those who dared to defy judgment. She was in charge of leading the dead to the underworld if they got lost and started to wander. Inferneigh often wore a helmet to intensify her look, and keep her poisonous eyes under control._

_ One day, General fell in love with a mare he spotted on the surface. He secretly changed his identity to a gentler figure, and went to meet her. They fell in love quickly, and he went to meet her every night when he had time off. Eventually the mare started to question him and who he really was. She didn't understand why he only met her at night. When, by misfortune, the mare witnessed her lover changing from his demon form into his normal pony form, she screamed and ran for fear of him. No matter what he did, she didn't want to meet with him anymore. General was left brokenhearted and depressed. _

_ While he wallowed in his own sorrows, he didn't notice when his younger sister, Inferneigh, got pregnant. When General started disappearing on the job, a demon had started to court her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and leading her astray. As soon as General Confusion lost his beloved and started coming back to work, the demon ran away for fear of being found trying to take over the underworld. Inferneigh had not yet told him that she was pregnant with his child, and she was grateful she hadn't when she realized the reality of who he was. Hiding away, she went through the pregnancy alone until near the end when her brother came to his senses and saw the state she was in. He angrily protected her, while she gave birth to an Alicorn/Demon son with strange powers of allurement. Inferneigh named him Daemon Bloodlust,(or as others called him, The Bloodthirsty One). It was an honorable name for a high class demon, especially since it brought a huge sense of superiority. Nevertheless, the young colt lived up to his name when he discovered the taste of blood cured his constantly aching throat. Drinking _

_ Quickly fear spread through the underworld, as they realized the extent of the colt's powers. He ran away from home in his adolescent years, seeking a more private life than the one he was born with. His mother grieved his loss and desperately sought a peaceful arrangement that would bring her son home. As her twin brother watched this, he became wary as well, constantly making trips to the surface and comparing the normal ponies' lives with his own. Eventually he stepped down from his throne as crown prince of the underworld, and he took his sister with him. They went to the surface and he showed his sister the beauty of a flower, the smell of fresh air, and the flavor of clean water. She loved it, and they visited the residing Monarch, asking for a place in this new world. She agreed to allow them to stay as long as they truly had changed their ways and would not cause any harm on her ponies. _

_ That is how General Confusion became our handsome Prince Darkspace, and Inferniegh Maelstrom became our lovely Princess Flara. Darkspace used a great deal of his power to seal away their demon features, so that they were more suited to the new life they would be leading. Since they had no intention of ruling over anypony else at all, they were given a large plot of land that held a very old mansion in it. There they could live in seclusion from the world and simply live peacefully. It's here, one-hundred years later, that we will begin our story._

* * *

_Leave any questions or comments in a review and I will address them as soon as I can. I do not own MLP or any of it's characters. I am only borrowing the ideas and world from the writers. _


End file.
